herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimi Stringer
Jimi Stringer, also known as "The Supersonic", is part of the Alpha 1 Team. Biography Early Life Jimi Stringer was created in the Assembly Tower several years ago, and was trained to become a full-fledged Hero. Eventually, Stringer had established himself as a worthy Hero to Preston Stormer, and he was selected to become a member of the Alpha 1 Team, along with Dunkan Bulk. On one mission, they traveled to the planet Almaak V, which reported that the neighboring planet, Almaak IV, had vanished. Stringer noticed that the planets moon was still in position, and used his mastery of sonics to deactivate the cloaking device enshrouding the planet. Stormer then discovered part of Almaak V's government wanted to spark a war, and those behind the plan were arrested. The Alpha Team later battled Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants that were menacing a city. Dunkan Bulk drove a tank, the Crusher, and caused the Tiger Ants to flee. They also took on a group of space pirates that same year. The team was later interviewed with Hero Factory FM and briefly described fighting Cornelius Zo, but were called off on another mission. Stringer participated in the TV show "Dancing with the Heroes", and was paired with a woman named Sabrina. His dancing moves were considered smooth and award-winning. ''Rise of the Rookies Recently, the Alpha Team was assigned to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives that was being attacked by XPlode and Rotor. When both of the villains managed to escape, Stringer returned to the Hero Factory Assembly Tower. Soon after the mission with Rotor, Bulk and Stringer were sent to clean up the destruction caused by XPlode and Rotor at an Explosives Plant. Nathaniel Zib received a call on the hot-line and sent Bulk and Stringer to defend a construction site from the villain Corroder. Rookie Mark Surge arrived as backup, but Corroder used his acid to drop a load of metal girders on the Hero. Bulk took the blow for him, and was trapped under the rubble. Stringer held off Corroder and had the idea to link Cores and form a Hero Cell to protect themselves, which they did until William Furno arrived to save the day. Surge later asked him about Von Ness, a member of Stormer's old team, and Stringer explained the history of Stormer and Von Ness. After Stormer was attacked by Meltdown in Mekron City, Zib diagnosed that Meltdown's acid contained nanobots which could corrupt a robot's systems. Stormer went berserk as a result of this "infection" and began climbing up to the Training Spheres. Stringer, Bulk, and Furno followed him. In a duel atop a Training Sphere, Bulk was thrown off the edge. Furno grabbed a length of rope and saved the Hero from falling, but his grip began to loosen. Stringer was faced with a choice between letting Stormer escape or saving Bulk. Just as Furno dropped Bulk, Stringer appeared and saved his friend, allowing Stormer to escape with a jetpack. Stringer retrieved Natalie Breez and Mark Surge to find an antidote to the nanobots. Dunkan Bulk joined the party, though Furno headed out into Makuhero City to retrieve Stormer. Stringer and his companions traveled to Lunar Tratix, whereupon they were immediately attacked by a Tratix Reptoid. Stringer and Bulk kept the animal distracted whilst Breez found the ingredient, only for it to focus on her and nearly devour Surge. However, Breez used her link with nature to drive the beast away, and Stringer's group returned to Hero Factory in triumph. The antidote was administered to Stormer, who was then cured. Stringer, along with Stormer and Bulk, was sent to New Stellac City to investigate a mysterious meteorite. While there, Stringer pointed out a monument to Stormer and the Hero Factory. Thunder and Corroder then emerged from the crater and did battle with the Alpha Team. The Rookie Team soon arrived as backup, but so did another meteorite, this one containing XPlode and Meltdown. A black hole appeared in the sky (courtesy of Von Nebula) and sucked up the Heroes' weapons, including Stringer's Sonic Boom Weapon. Stormer and Furno jumped into the vortex to combat Von Nebula. Meanwhile, Stringer and the remaining Heroes used Particle Separators to scatter their atoms and dodge the villains' attacks. Stringer and Bulk stunned the villains and wrapped a heavy metal bar around them to contain them. The Alpha Team returned to Hero Factory in triumph. Eventually, Stringer was given the Upgrade to 2.0 form once the process was considered perfected. ''Savage Planet Stringer, along with other members of the Alpha Team, received a distress call from Aldous Witch on the jungle planet of Quatros. A report from Rookie Hero Rocka, however, indicated that the planet had become unstable and that all wildlife would attack everything in sight. In an effort to adapt to the environment, the Alpha Team was given an upgrade to new animal armor, with Stringer gaining the abilities of a bear. As the team was approaching Quatros, they noticed the changed landscape of the planet, and Stringer theorized that someone was illegally mining Quaza. Arriving on Quatros, the Heroes found an injured Rocka and discovered that Professor Witch had been turned into Witch Doctor after being exposed to the Quaza from a mysterious skull. Furno attempted to attack Witch Doctor, with Stringer and Nex following, though all three came into opposition with the corrupted wildlife sent by Witch Doctor and started to battle them. Abilities and Traits Jimi Stringer is a laid-back hero, cool and calm under pressure in situations. this attitude gets on the nerves of his teammates at times, though it helps Stringer deal with the situations they get into. Unlike his teammates, Stringer actually enjoys working with rookies and is always willing to train up and coming heroes. He is known to have two passions: fighting for justice and music. Stringer also has a passion for music, and uses this side of his personality in battle while also applying his casual attitude toward lyric writing. After his upgrade to 3.0 status, Stringer now has armor based on the black bear and the tiger, to adapt to the new jungle environment. Appearance Jimi Stringer initially had black and orange armor, as well as translucent orange eyes and a light orange Hero Core. In Stringer’s 3.0 form, he bears black and light orange armor, as well as light orange eyes and Hero Core. His helmet now resembles that of a Black Bear, as a sign of his new powers. Weapons Stringer was originally equipped with a Sonic Boom Weapon, which allowed him to use his fondness of music in battle. Stringer currently possesses a Triple-Bladed Bear Claw, which allows him to tear through almost anything. Set Information Jimi Stringer was released as one of the Hero Factory canister sets in August 2010. He contained 17 pieces, and his product number was 7170. Stringer was re-released in August 2011 as one of the six canister sets in that wave. The set was sold under the name “Stringer 3.0” (in conjunction with the other "3.0" sets in the wave). His product number was 2183 and contained 30 pieces, including a translucent green armor piece printed with the name "Stringer 3.0" and a bear pattern. His parts could be combined with Nex 3.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com as part of the HeroPad feature. Trivia *The prototype name for Jimi Stringer was Jimi Riff. Both names seem to point to a reference towards the guitar legend, Jimi Hendrix. This is further supported by Stringer's "Sonic Boom Weapon". **Stringer was once referred to as Riff on Hero Factory FM. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Trials of Furno'' *''Core Crisis'' *''Core Crisis'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Savage Planet'' *''Savage Planet'' *''Hero Factory FM'' *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery External Links *Jimi Stringer Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Stringer 3.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:Heroes Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Heroes